Tutored
by race.you.there
Summary: DavexKarkat stuff for you people) Human!stuck, I guess it's called... Dave agrees to tutor Karkat in math (regardless of the fact that he doesn't know shit about algebra) and Karkat tries to tell Dave why he hates him. First chapter up) XD
1. Algebra

_Dave_ doesn't know much about math but he's agreed to tutor his fellow classmate regardless in order to keep up his facade of cool omniscience. He figures that he can just tell the other kid that some answers are wrong and some are right, because tutoring isn't much more than that anyway, right? Maybe he'll even somehow know all of the answers while tutoring the kid and then ironically fail his math class while helping the other guy get an A. That'd be pretty fucking cool, actually.

"How do you do this thing?" Karkat shoves a sheet of paper under Dave's nose, already irritated after having spent all of thirty seconds staring at his algebra homework. Dave considers the assignment, coolly staring the numbers down for a moment. He shifts on the couch they're sitting on, adjusts his sunglasses.

"Ah," Dave says after a few seconds, nodding at the paper. Karkat frowns in reply.

"Tell me what I have to do, dammit!"

Dave, still nodding in understanding, tells Karkat, "You have to solve the problem, bro." The other boy stares at him for a moment, dumbfounded in his annoyance.

"Well, no shit! But _how_?!"

"You just know," Dave says. Karkat's mouth twitches. The fact that he can't see where Dave is looking irritates him. He doesn't like the sunglasses. He also doesn't like Dave very much. Or algebra.

"Do _you_ know?"

"Fuck no."

"Of course."

A moment of silence passes between the two boys, and then Karkat speaks again.

"So... if I came to some sort of messed-up understanding of the world, or nature, or some shit like that... I would just, know? How to do this shit?" he inquires of Dave, staring at his hands.

"Maybe."

"Hmph."

More reticence.

"I really fucking hate those glasses, you know."

Dave touches the rim of said sunglasses, frowning. "Whatever."

"You wanna know why?" Karkat leans closer to Dave, who stays as still as he's been for the last ten minutes. Which is pretty fucking still.

"Not really."

"Whatever." Karkat turns away, then snatches back his assignment from Dave's lap after a couple of moments. He eyes the paper again. "You know, I sort of get the second one. I just don't know why they won't tell me what _x_ is. Why do I have to figure that out? It's pretty fucking stupid."

Dave merely shrugs in reply.

"I hate you more than I hate your glasses," Karkat tells Dave, crumpling up his homework and tossing it into the farther corner of Dave's living room. "I hate your house, too." The other boy stays silent. "You wanna know why?" No answer. Karkat turns again on the couch cushion and glares at Dave, his fingers tight holding to the fabric. "Because you don't even care!"

"Right."

Dave actually does sort of care, but he doesn't let on, of course. Maybe he'd act more interested in the algebra if it was more ironic, but it really hasn't turned out to be. So instead he's just hoping that Karkat will just leave so that he can go do whatever. Something cool, maybe.

Karkat is still talking. "Fuck, I could even kiss you on your fucking lips and you wouldn't even move! That's why I hate you!" His eyes cloud over for a moment and then he's shoving Dave against the arm of the couch and pushing his lips on the other boy's.

Dave reddens.

Noticing this, Karkat pulls away and frowns, looks away again. "Yeah. So. Whatever." He himself is turning rather pink as he realizes what he's just done. And to fucking Dave Strider, of all people. _Why?_

"Well, see you around, sucker." Karkat jumps up, reaches for his backpack. Avoids looking back at Dave, then turns. "It's not that fucking comfortable to kiss someone with glasses on, you know."

"Maybe you shouldn't have gotten so close."

"Maybe you shouldn't have fucking made me."

Dave rolls his eyes, although it's hardly worth the effort considering the topic of his and Karkat's current conversation. "See you."

"Maybe I will!" Karkat explodes, picking up his backpack in one quick movement. He then proceeds to nearly trip over some sort of puppet on his way to the door.

Dave smirks. Annoyed, Karkat drops his bag and practically jumps back onto the couch, on top of Dave, whose legs now take up pretty much all of the cushion space. Karkat pulls off the other boy's glasses and tosses them somewhere behind him, happy to now be able to glare daggers into Dave's eyes.

Except that Dave's eyes are sort of scary.

Karkat freezes in place, suddenly feeling extremely awkward. He can feel Dave breathing, and it's pretty fucking weird. The boy's expression goes hard a few moments later, though, when he sees that Dave is sort of smiling. Why can't he stop staring at Dave? Why is the guy's face so fucking compelling?

"You like me or something?"

Karkat glares. "H-hell no."

"You stutter." Dave raises his eyebrows.

"So?"

Karkat blushes further, wanting to get up but at the same time somehow inclined not to. Some fucking messed-up part of him sort of wants to stay there on top of the other boy, touch his face, or- or something...

"If I _liked_ you, I bet you'd just fucking _know_," Karkat says, sort of growling. Mocking Dave, at least.

"Never said that I didn't." And to Karkat's astonishment and irritation (sort of) Dave lifts his head up a little and presses his lips onto the other boy's again. Karkat moans quietly and then shuts up, annoyed with himself. But he lets Dave continue to kiss him, because it feels really... Really rather...

Karkat dispenses this train of thought and tugs at Dave's shirt, pulls it up a few inches. He unintentionally lets Dave's tongue slip between his lips as he eyes the boy's exposed skin.

The boy's fingers find themselves tracing a circle around Dave's belly button, then drifting under the other kid's shirt.

"I think I was right," Dave observes suddenly, tilting his head back. Karkat scowls.

"Shut up."

* * *

**A/N: I'll probably finish this tomorrow, I guess. First Homestuck fanfic) XD**


	2. Handcuffs

"Okay." Dave stops talking and opts to instead stare at the other boy, sort of deliberately trying to make Karkat feel uncomfortable. The dark-haired boy reddens and tries to avoid looking at Dave, but it doesn't really work out for him. His tutor raises his eyebrows in amusement and then, feeling a spark of pity for the other boy, brings their lips together again, slowly. Forcefully. Karkat's body falls into place against Dave's, his mouth falls open and lets the other boy explore his insides, his hands drift downwards in unconscious movement.

Karkat abruptly pulls his head back and strings of saliva break midair when his mouth separates from Dave's. His expression seems almost rather worried, but it still maintains its usual degree of badassness, or an attempt at it, anyway. "I'm gonna fucking fail algebra 2 because of you," he complains, eyes almost closed. Dave doesn't answer.

"Talk, dammit!" Swept up in some sort of whacked-up wave of passionate irritation, Karkat pushes Dave's shirt all the way up to the other boy's collarbone and then lets his head fall against Dave's chest. His face pressed to the blonde's skin, his voice comes out vaguely muffled as he calls Dave out on all of his crap.

Dave pays no mind to the other boy's words and watches as his fingers find themselves entangled in the black hair atop Karkat's head. He doesn't particularly care about his fellow classmate's grades.

Karkat lifts his head a little and then his lips are brushing against Dave's exposed skin, which turns out to be surprisingly smooth and yet appropriately covered in light-colored body hair. Fascinated with this for a brief moment, the black-haired boy runs a hand down the Dave's chest and then presses harder against it, his fingers starting to shake a little. He starts to look up, feeling a little awkward, but the other boy abruptly shoves him back so that his face is alarmingly near the blonde's crotch.

"Want me to talk now?" Dave asks quietly, tilting his head a little, both hands still pushing Karkat down.

"You have anything to say?" the black-haired boy snaps back, faltering on the last word and sort of gulping at the sight beneath his eyes. Dave half smiles.

"I will eventually, I guess."

Karkat growls in reply, his annoyance burning brighter. "You'd better have something to say now, dammit, or I'm gone."

"Did I say I wanted you here?"

Silence comes and goes. "You implied it," Karkat says.

"How so?"

He considers this for a moment, then closes his eyes tightly and unzips the other boy's pants. "Implications," he says rather breathily, eyeing the erection in Dave's underwear. Dave snorts in reply, suddenly so, and Karkat flinches.

"I implied it with my _dick_?"

"Yeah. Sure." Karkat's hands slip along Dave's skin towards said appendage.

"So you like see through cloth or some shit like that?"

"Hardly," the black-haired boy mutters in reply, fingers dangerously close to Dave's erection but hesitating. "I felt it."

"Hmm." Dave stares for a moment. "I sort of like this."

"Well then."

"This could be some good fucking inspiration for a comic, you know?"

"Probably could be," Karkat agrees solemnly.

"I mean, I don't know what it'd be about, but it'd have this sweet ironic thing going on, and it'd be... really cool..." Dave stops talking and shifts a little, pulls down his boxers and then sort of shrugs at the other boy. "You want to inspire me?"

Karkat takes a few seconds to think. "I guess it's sort of my duty, for the sake of ironic webcomic-readers everywhere, right?"

"I suppose so."

"So if I sound or I look like I'm enjoying whatever happens after this, it's just for them," Karkat tells Dave, allowing himself to stare at the area between the other boy's legs. "It's not me, it's just... you know, for irony or whatever..."

"I understand you, bro," Dave answers seriously, then pushes lightly on Karkat's hair again. The other boy's fingers slide around Dave's penis, rub the underside. His mouth contemplates touching it. It seems like a rather strange idea, but sort of pleasurable, almost... and it's for irony, Karkat reminds himself. _For my bro. __The one that I sort of hate but, you know, only really act in an ironically cool way like I dislike..._

Not that Karkat's into any of that ironically cool crap. Nevertheless, his lips still end up circling the head of Dave's penis while he considers this. He feels clumsy all of a sudden. Unsure.

"So. You want me to, just..."

"Whatever you want to, I guess," Dave answers, a heartbeat too quickly. He feels after this as if he should have added "please" or something similar, but that doesn't even make much sense, he reasons.

He's saying a lot less than what he wants to.

Karkat ends up slowly taking Dave's cock further inside his mouth, sort of awkwardly so. His left hand clutches the couch fabric tightly and his right lies limp on the blonde's chest. Karkat licks his tongue up the length of the other boy's penis, blushing hard at the idea even as he does it. As he begins to wonder if it's even working at all to excite Dave, he looks up slightly and sees the the light-haired boy's equally embarrassed expression, darkened eyes being all melty and shit.

The black-haired boy continues to suck on Dave's cock, rub, lick, slide, push... The failed tutor suddenly moans rather audibly, his fingers tightening around Karkat's skull. "Here, let me just..." He sits up and pushes the other boy back down, rubs himself and then starts to reach for Karkat, then pauses. "Lube..."

"So... you want to..." Dave stares startled into the other boy's uncharacteristically wide eyes. "Because I... I do, dammit," Karkat finishes hurriedly, not looking away this time, or trying to.

"Ah," Dave manages. He can feel his heart sort of hammering against the inside of his chest. Like there's an actual fucking hammer beating him from the inside out- perfect fucking description. Truer words haven't been spoken, he decides, pursing his lips a little.

"...Please?" Karkat prompts him, snapping Dave out of his daze. The blonde abruptly cracks a surprisingly present smile.

"You said it," he laughs.

"It's just for the damn inspiration thing like I fucking told you! I won't let you do it if you're just gonna be like that..." Karkat says irritably, shivering a little. Dave stares at the other boy for a few seconds and then speaks.

"Even if you didn't let me, I still could."

Karkat freezes again. "You really couldn't, though," he answers somewhat shakily and not all in annoyance.

Dave jumps up and leaves the room in search of condoms and crap, leaving Karkat alone on the couch, empty-handed.

"You're such a fucking asshole!" Karkat whispers aggressively, punching the lights out of a couch cushion. "Just being all cool and shit while I'm sacrificing my fucking pride for your stupid webcomic... Even though it's not stupid at all but sort of... cool... Dammit!" The boy groans loudly and hits the cushion a few more times.

"You ready?" Karkat starts to lift his head up and then smothers his face with the cushion again by falling back down on it facefirst. Ignores Dave, who stands a few feet away wearing nothing but his shirt and socks.

"Lube." The light-haired boy chucks the bottle at Karkat and it ends up between the other boy's feet. Dave rolls his eyes. "Condoms." He throws the box at his bro. "Handcuffs." These he keeps in his grip.

"Huh?" Karkat sits up suddenly, reddening again. "What do you mean, handcuffs? What are the handcuffs for? Why do you-"

"But you said that I couldn't if you didn't let me. So if you decide not to let me, these are in case I want to prove you wrong. Ironically," Dave adds.

Karkat stares, cocks his head to the side after sitting up on the couch. Does he want whatever happens to involve handcuffs? And if he does, should he just say this, or should he reject Dave so that he's sort of forced into it?

Does it even matter?

"You look pale," Dave observes.

"You fucking do, too!" Karkat bursts out, starting to sweat. His hands are starting to feel rather clammy, shaky.

The other boy shrugs in answer to this and moves towards the couch. "Sort of ironic how you're rather against this and yet you're sitting like that," Dave says wryly.

"Sitting like what?"

Dave shrugs again. "You just sort of look like you really want to, er, inspire me. Your expression or some shit like that."

"Oh." Karkat assesses himself. "Well, I don't really- _huh?" _He stares up at Dave, who is suddenly sitting next to him on the couch cushion. "How the fuck did you do that... so fast?" His voice breaks high on "fast" as Dave nips him on the neck, reaches under his shirt.

"I can do that sometimes," Dave says simply, his breath heating Karkat's neck and he continues to lightly bite on the other boy's skin.

"That's really fucking weird," Karkat comments irritably, his voice still unstable.

"I'm not using these, right?" Dave dangles the metal cuffs with the hand that's not on the waistband of Karkat's jeans.

"Why do you even fucking have those?"

"My bro and I use 'em sometimes."

"_Eh_?"

"Now_ you_ need to stop talking..." Dave mutters, feeling rather impatient- this isn't anything he hasn't really done before with his bro. He shoves Karkat's hands behind his back and clicks the cuffs closed, rendering the other boy halfway defenseless. He finds himself smiling slightly as he kisses Karkat again, then pulls away, enjoying the other boy's irritated expression. Annoyed and desperate at the same time, Karkat's face is almost sort of delicious. Dave laughs a little at this thought, confusing the heck of the boy he's now on top of.

"It's for the damn comic," Karkat says to either himself or to Dave, trying to convince somebody or anyone that he's only into this for ironic bro-type reasons. With this, he starts to let go of his self-control and moans loudly, his hips spasming up into Dave's. He tries to tell the other boy to pull down his pants but his voice is suddenly incapable of speech, probably due to the fact that the blonde's fingers are squeezing his nipples, his mouth sucking on them rather hard.

"If you want me to screw you you're gonna have to take those off," Dave comments with almost uncharacteristic slyness, one hand back on the hard bulge between Karkat's legs. The dark-haired boy groans in reply, straining against the cuffs.

"You're an asshole, you know that?"

Dave grins- definitely out of character, though not without proper explanation. He pulls at Karkat's jeans, which turns out to be to no avail.

"You've got to undo the damn belt, Dave!"

Dave does so and then succeeds in his de-pantsing endeavors. "Keep doing that," he commands Karkat.

"Doing what?" The other boy sounds sort of exasperated.

"Saying my name." Karkat swallows tightly and then gasps when there are suddenly cold fingers rubbing the fabric of his boxers. The dark-haired boy's breath grows even more unsteady as his underwear gets stripped away and his dick is abruptly open to the elements (if there are any elements to be spoken of in a living room).

"Fucking cold, dammit..."

"Well." Dave might as well warm the other boy up, right? If only for the sake of being kind. He moves in on Karkat's crotch swiftly like a hawk or some shit like that, and before his fellow classmate can blink Dave's mouth is licking the side of his penis. Karkat wonders for a brief moment if this is what it feels it to be an ice cream cone, and then the thought disappears along with a heck of a lot of other ones as Dave starts to feel more of him, using his hands now. Karkat feels his body heating up against Dave's adept fingers, unconsciously lets out a half dozen foreign sounds as the whole thing continues.

"Dave."

"What?"

"Dave... Dave."

Dave stops touching Karkat and looks up, more confused than annoyed. "What?"

"I was saying your name. Like you said to. Remember?" Karkat demands irritably, blinking a few times. "Five minutes ago, tops. Incompetent asshole..." he adds under his breath, eyeballing the ceiling.

Dave slides his hands under Karkat and squeezes the boy's butt. "I didn't tell you to do it with such a flat tone," he hisses huskily into the other boy's ear, letting his breath linger there for a moment. Karkat shudders, blushing hard.

"Maybe you're just not fazing me enough," Karkat offers bravely, sweating profusely by now.

"Fair enough." Dave twists in place to retrieve the discarded lubricant and squeezes a certain amount into his palm, rubs his fingers together, narrows his eyes slightly. "You're really cool with this, right?" he says with tacked on hesitation, looking Karkat in the eye rather seriously. The other boy grimaces slightly but then nods and bows his head, his cheeks flaming.

Dave gives Karkat a quick peck on the lips, and the other boy smiles faintly. The twitch of his lips goes dead when Dave pulls away and then stretches his mouth into a tight _O _when the blonde cautiously but still rather roughly slips a finger into Karkat.

"You're still cool?"

"Yes, I'm fucking cool, so stop asking!" Karkat spits out, red. Dave shrugs slightly and pulls his index finger out so that he can insert it in again along with another lubricated digit. He makes a few vague attempts at stretching the other boy's entrance before his classmate voices his own impatience via a series of verbal complaints and rather breathy moans.

"If I don't it's gonna hurt, you idiot-" Dave starts, beginning to lose his cool. He withdraws his fingers from Karkat.

"It's sex, how's it going to hurt me?" Karkat demands stubbornly, spreading his legs farther apart for Dave. "It has to be spontaneous and unplanned and shit to be inspirational for the fucking comic- you can't be all slow and shit like that! Just... I mean..." His voice fades. Dave raises an eyebrow. "I'm sorry."

"Really?" Dave tilts his head, eyes penetrating. Karkat nods quietly, seemingly sort of afraid of the moments when Dave looks like he does now. The blonde stares into the other boy's eyes for another heated portion of a second before pulling out a condom.

"Really..."

* * *

**I guess this'll be three parts, of which this is the second) And this time I actually will update tomorrow (if homework doesn't get in the way XD). I was sorta thinking about not finishing this chapter, but you dudes followed this and reviewed and I sorta wanted to not fail you people, lol... So this is part two of this thing) I guess the theme song for it was "Club Villain" since I had it on repeat while writing most of this) XD There was a slightly sped-up version of it on Tumblr under the Davekat tag while I was lookin' for inspiration, and it just happened... **

**Hope you dudes had nice weekends) XD**


End file.
